


Civil War

by killaidanturner



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fights, Kili throws a punch, Love Confessions, M/M, dumb boys fighting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heartstrings are being pulled like they’re being weaved into his bow, ready for an arrow to soar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/gifts).



> I was crying on tumblr for sad headcanons which spawned the angst monster Erica who actually gave me drunk FiKi and this happened

His stomach always feels like it’s in knots, like he is always trying to climb the orchard of his own heart. The ale helps, it numbs his tongue, numbs his fingers. It helps when his hands are trailing up another dwarves thigh, when his eyes are looking into another’s and he knows his brother is sitting across the inn looking at him.

 

It’s his usual routine, they come down here together and he hopes that his brother will notice, that he will finally say something. Kili doesn’t want the other dwarves that offer themselves to him, he plays along and tries to gauge a reaction.

 

He just wants his brother to say something, to feel something other than his always composed demeanor.

 

That’s the problem, he _wants._

 

Kili wants him more than he should, he knows that. Raw is a word he knows intimately, it’s how he feels when he looks at Fili in the mornings, looks at his toned back and how his muscles stretch under his skin.

 

Fili watches Kili, watches him in all of his phases, the way the that moon goes from full to crescent. Maybe he shouldn’t love him, shouldn’t love the way that he sleeps with his limbs sprawled out, shouldn’t love the way that his hands always look as if they’re reaching; quick and fluttering like a bird’s wings.

 

Fili feels as if he’s the ocean being dragged away from the shore, how the water must feel after it is dragged across coarse sand and jagged rocks.

 

He can’t watch anymore of this tonight, can’t stand to see Kili using his hands so freely, leaning into someone else’s touch.

 

“Kili.”

 

His name from Fili’s lips feels like a punch to his gut, his name feels like blood splatter across his face. It feels like all the unspoken things between them.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Fili is standing between Kili and the other dwarf, forcing Kili’s eyes to focus on him. Forcing him to remember that he is here as well. 

 

Kili clenches his jaw, grinds his teeth, “no.”

 

“Well I am not staying, you can come with me if you wish.” Fili turns, leaving Kili up to his decision.

 

* * *

 

Fili hears the door to the inn open behind him, knows his brothers footsteps, how they fall heavy on the heel.

 

They walk along the stone street in silence. Silence that stretches and creates a crater between them.

 

Kili grinds his teeth, clenches his fists. This is what he can’t stand. This calm facade that always seems to be resting on Fili’s features, as if he was stone crafted by Aulë himself.

 

Fili turns around to speak, the silence weighing on him. He opens his mouth only to have Kili’s fist connect with his jaw, split his bottom lip open.

 

 

He staggers back, his hand wiping at his mouth. Fili pulls back and sees the red smeared across his hand. “Oh, so now you want to touch me?” His voice is a low growl, a lion’s roar waiting to happen.

 

Kili doesn’t back down, always quick on his feet and never one to back down. “Yeah, maybe I do.” Bruised tendons, sandpaper rubbing against his throat.

 

Fili swings but Kili ducks. He knows his movements though and brings a knee up to his stomach causing Kili to double over. They’re on the ground, throwing elbows, throwing punches, pulling and pushing. Kili’s tunic tears at the collar, down his chest exposing his sweat slicked skin. His breath his heavy and the fight in him turning into something else completely. He feels wild and out of focus.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Fili grinds his hips down, feeling Kili’s already hardening cock against his thigh.

 

“Took you long enough.” Kili thrusts his hips up in tandem. His wrists still pinned down. Fili’s breathing picks up, he keeps rocking his hips against his brothers, creating friction between them.

 

“Tell me what you’re too afraid to say.” Fili wants to catalog these things, wants to count them on his fingers.

 

“I want you.” Kili thrusts up again, bites his bottom lip. Fili is just as quick as Kili when he wishes to be, he leans down, kissing his brother. Their lips press, bruise against one another. Kili slips his tongue into Fili’s mouth, tastes the copper and ale. He moans into him. Fili pulls back, blood smeared on Kili’s lips and his chin. 

 

“Tell me.” Fili grips his wrists tighter, squeezing the bone until he knows he’s using enough pressure to bruise. Kili lets out a moan and Fili tries to hide the smirk on his face.

 

His heartstrings are being pulled like they’re being weaved into his bow, ready for an arrow to soar. “I love you.”

 

Fili stops his movements at the words, his hands loosening on Kili’s wrists. Kili takes the opportunity to grab Fili by his hair and flip them over. He leans down, his lips crushing against his brothers. He pulls back and squeezes his legs around Fili’s waist, ensuring that he won’t be able to get anywhere.

 

“You little shit.”

 

Laughter, the door to the inn opening once more.

 

Fili pushes Kili off of him, away from the new sets of eyes that have joined them. He brushes himself off, and walks away without offering to help his brother up.

 

A glass shatters in the street the way that meteors fall from the sky.

 

* * *

 

He undresses in the dark, his eyes never leaving Fili’s unmoving frame. Statuesque once more.

 

He is threadbare, silver in the moonlight. He falls asleep with his eyes to Fili’s back.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Kili wakes, he wakes to an untouched sun but not to untouched skin. His skin looks as if it fought the night, wrists are tender and splashed with purple and blue.

 

The slow burn of sunlight, blood rushing through him.

 

Dust dances in the stream of light, a reflection of time. He is hoping the dawn stitches him back together the way it stitches up the sky.

 

Fili is already awake and putting on his boots.

 

“You left me last night.”

 

A pause. “There were others around.”

 

“You aren’t even going to acknowledge what I said to you? You’re just going to toss it right out after you got me to say it?” Kili is standing up now, his frame larger than his brother’s sitting form.

 

Fili smirks up at him before responding. “It was cruel yes, but I didn’t want anyone to see us. Besides that’s what you get for giving yourself out to every dwarf that bats an eye at you-”

 

Fili is on his back on the bed with Kili on top of him in a matter of seconds. Kili’s hands pinning Fili’s wrists, hard enough to leave marks the way that Fili did the night before.

 

“What do you want from me?!” Kili shouts, his temper easy to rise and even quicker to burn out.

 

“I just wanted you to touch me again.” Fili’s words are quiet, too quiet for the morning of their room. “I’m sorry about last night, I’m sorry that we’ve both gone about this the wrong way. It pains me to see you with others when I have always wanted it to be me.”

 

“Why haven’t you said something?”

 

“Why haven’t you?” Fili offers in return.

 

“Don’t switch this around on me.”

 

“I never wanted to influence your decision but you pushed me to my breaking point last night.”

 

“It gets under my skin when you get like that, like nothing ever bothers you.” Kili leans down, his lips hovering.

 

Fili’s bottom lip is swollen from the cut that Kili’s fist made. His tongue reaches out out, gently licking the cut. Fili flinches momentarily but then catches Kili’s mouth with his. Kili pulls away, his hips grinding down. He is wearing nothing but thin linen trousers, his erection evident through the cloth.

 

“Tell me what you’re too afraid to say.” Kili’s words echo Fili’s.

 

“I love you.” Fili doesn’t waste time when he says it, not when everything he has ever wanted is sitting on top of him. It’s a sound so loud that it could cause everything in motion to stop. And all Kili has ever wanted was there not to be silence.

 

The room spins light, weaves strands of warmth upon them and into their palms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to update my other fiki fic tonight but then I started drinking so oops, so I posted this from my tumblr to here instead. I feel like all my fiki fics are dedicated to erica lol <3


End file.
